The New Voyage
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Recently Promoted to captain, Naomi Wildman is getting command of her own ship. Along with Icheb and Miral Paris she sets out on Starfleets newest mission. Some references to STO.
1. Moving Up

**Star Trek Voyager is not owned by me and neither are any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek Voyager<strong>

**The New Voyage**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving Up**

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59211.7)<p>

Commander Naomi Wildman sat quietly in her office aboard Station K-7 sipping her cup of tea as she stared longingly at the picture of the crew of the famous U.S.S. Voyager and silently wished for the simpler days with her family and friends on that now legendary starship. Now however her life seemed to be an endless stream of paperwork and ship deployments. She looked fondly at the elderly face of Admiral Chakotay that was displayed on her monitor, and felt a sense warmth come over here when her door chime sounded.

"1800 hours already", she said to herself as she turned towards the door in her chair, "Come in."

The doors parted with a slight grind that the station engineers had been unable to repair as Lieutenant Commander Icheb entered her office.

"How many times have I told you that there is no need to knock before entering your wife's office?" she asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

"My apologies", Icheb said in response, "Sometimes protocol still gets the better of me."

"Well at least you're punctual" she responded, "I'd hate to have to eat dinner by myself."

"I do my best", he answered as he stepped around her desk and saw Chakotay's face on the monitor. "A message from the admiral?" he asked to which Naomi simply nodded in response before hitting the play key on the console causing the admiral's message to begin playing.

"_Hello Naomi, I hope you Icheb are doing well. I've just been in a meeting with some of the brass and we've decided that you need a change of scenery, so I'm pleased to inform you that you are hereby promoted to the rank of captain and are to be given command of a starship. I know you've said that you wanted a more stable life since you got married, but I believe that you are truly the best person for the mission at hand. The Rhode Island will arrive on Stardate 59218.6 to pick you up and take you to the Utopia Planitia Shipyards. I will meet you there, and Congratulations Captain Wildman. Chakotay out._

"Congratulations", Icheb said, "I know how long you've wanted to get back into open space."

Naomi nodded as she placed the picture back on her desk. "I just wish this wasn't going to complicate everything."

Icheb looked at his wife and took her hand, "We know we probably wouldn't always have the same assignment", he said gently, "Now you go and make your name among the great starship captain of history."

Naomi smiled slightly, "Oh to be listed with the likes of Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway", she said, "I can see it now."

"Don't let the stars in your eyes get too big", Icheb said jokingly.

"Right", she answered, "For all I know they're giving me a Miranda and sending me to run supplies for politicians."

"I believe that you will receive a ship as sturdy and reliable as Voyager, and the best crew you can hope for to man it" Her husband said.

"I hope you're right", she replied, "Now let's go eat, because you know how the replicator hates it when we're late.

Icheb smiled as they walked out of the office heading to their quarters, but silently ached as he thought that he may soon be without his beloved wife for an extended period of time.

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59215.6)<p>

Naomi sat at her desk going over applicants for her senior staff when Icheb stepped into her office.

"I don't know why you're going over those now", he said to her, "Shouldn't you at least wait until you've met your ship?"

"Never too late to get a fresh start", she said as she turned towards her replicator, "Coffee, black", she barked into the machine. "I've been going over first officer candidates for the last three hours, but I can't seem to find one that meets my expectations."

"I'm sure they all come highly recommended", Icheb responded.

"Oh they do, but from their records none of them can seem to see past their own uniforms", she said with a sigh as she took the mug from the replicator, "I need someone who will be a fine officer as well and a competent guide. I need someone like… you", she said as she looked at her husband.

Icheb felt a wave of discomfort flow through him, "I know where this is going, but do you really think they would let a married couple take the two highest ranks on the same ship?"

"I don't see why not", she said, "And you're the best officer for the job. I need someone who will take charge of the crew, and not be afraid to put me in my place when I stray too far from it."

Icheb sighed. He knew there was no way out of this one, "Fine I'll do it, but only if you can get it approved by command."

She gave him a devious smile that told him that she already had a plan, "Oh I'll get it approved."

"Why does that not surprise me?" he asked with mock sarcasm, "Oh right, because you're Naomi Wildman and have a habit of getting whatever it is that you want."

"It's worked out well so far for me", she said, 'I got you didn't I?"

"Indeed", he replied with a deadpan voice that would rival a Vulcan.

"I was also thinking Miral would make a good chief of security as well as second officer", she said as she picked up a PADD and started typing her request for Starfleet Command.

"I thought she was on the Kirk", Icheb said, "It's a pretty distinguished ship. I doubt she'll want to leave."

"Don't worry Sweetheart", Naomi said, "Miral Paris will jump at the chance to serve with us."

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59218.6)<p>

Icheb and Naomi stared at their empty quarters aboard K-7 as the last of their thing were carried out and loaded onto the Rhode Island after it finished docking.

"I still can't believe you got it approved", Icheb said breaking the silence between himself and Naomi.

"I told you I would. You shouldn't have doubted me", she replied.

"One thing I've learned over the years we've been married is to never doubt you", he answered as he wrapped his arm around her as the door chime sounded.

"Come in" they said together.

The doors slid open as Captain Harry Kim entered the room, "So a little birdie told me that you two were moving up the food chain and needed a lift to Earth", he said as he embraced Naomi into a hug and gave Icheb a firm handshake.

"Let me guess", Naomi said, "Was this little birdie about eighty years old with a tattoo over his right eye?"

"You guessed it", he responded, "And I think you're in for a treat."

"Oh really?" she asked, "You have the specs on my ship?"

"No", he responded, "But I've been onboard, and she's a real beauty."

"What's it called", Naomi practically pleaded.

"I can't tell you", he said, "It would ruin the first meeting, but I will let one thing slip. It's a Sovereign."

Naomi's jaw practically hit the floor, "No way!" she nearly shouted, "A first time captain getting a Sovereign is unheard of."

"Well someone sure thinks you're special then", Harry said, "Now we have a strict deadline to meet, so let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a short chapter, but it will make for a much longer second chapter. Coming up Naomi meets her new ship, and gets debriefed on her mission. Please read and review.**

**A/N addendum: I'm going to nip this now. While Icheb is older than Naomi, she is a higher rank. I took the ranks from the game STO where she did infact outrank him. Since she is a Human/Ktarian hybrid she matured much faster than a normal Human child, which meant that she and Icheb reached maturity around the same time. Also in the book Homecoming she was hoping to be accepted into the academy by 2379 which would have made her only seven earth years old, and only put her a class or two behind Icheb. Therefore it is plausible that since she is bolder and more willing to take a risk than he is that she would rise through the ranks faster. I appreciate my readers attention to detail, but I promise that I did do my homework on this one. **


	2. Meeting the Lady

The New Voyage

Chapter 2

Meeting the Lady

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59225.3)<p>

Naomi stared out the window of her quarters as the Rhode Island entered Earth's solar system. Despite how excited she was, she still felt quite apprehensive about the situation. She still found it odd that she was made a captain out of the blue, and that nobody was willing to give her any information regarding the ship that she was to command. The only thing she knew was that it was a Sovereign class vessel, but that didn't tell her much since there were several variants of the class. It couldn't be too bad though if Chakotay was willing to recommend her for the position and thanks to Admiral Janeway Icheb would be with her as her right hand man.

Icheb entered the quarters as the ship flew past Saturn and saw his wife deep in thought. He cleared his throat to grab her attention, causing her to look over at him and smile.

"Did you have fun playing with the astrometric sensors?" she asked him.

"I did find it enjoyable", he answered, "I hope I didn't break you concentration."

"Only in the way I like it to be broken", she said as she stepped towards him and gave him a kiss.

"_All hands this is the captain"_, came Harry Kim's voice over the ship's intercom, _"We are approaching the asteroid belt, and will be docking at the Utopia Planitia Shipyard in about half an hour. Secure your stations and prepare for docking maneuvers. Kim out."_

"Looks like we're almost there Captain", Icheb said with a smile, "Are you ready to meet your lady?"

"I am indeed", Naomi replied.

The Rhode Island skillfully maneuvered into it's assigned docking bay as the stations docking clamps and umbilical cable automatically attached and secured the ship.

"_Attention all hands, this is the captain. We have successfully docked and all passenger are cleared to disembark."_

"Guess he means us", Naomi said as she fastened the upper part of her tunic, "Let's go meet my ship."

* * *

><p>Naomi and Icheb made their way off the ship and onto the station where that were met with a standing ovation from the Voyager crew as well as their friends from various locations. Admirals Janeway and Chakotay were standing st the from holding their newest grandson that Naomi had only seen pictures of, and Harry Kim appeared behind them draping an arm over each of their shoulders and his wife Libby and their son Andrew made their way up to greet them.<p>

"Congratulations", Andrew said as he gave Naomi a hug, "I don't know what you said to my wife, but she's on her way back to Earth right now to serve on your ship."

"Thanks", Naomi said, "And all I had to do was remind her about having to change her diapers, and she owed me."

"And that did it?" he asked with a smile.

Naomi chuckled slightly, "Of course not", she said, "The second officer position did."

"Ladies and gentleman", Admiral Janeway said loudly, "Before the celebration starts I have someone here that the good capt has expressed an intense desire to meet, so without further ado I present to you Captain Naomi Wildman, Edward Kolopak.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous!" Naomi exclaimed as she took the baby from his grandmother. The baby giggled and cooed as Naomi bounced him up and down slightly and she smiled brightly at him as she returned him to Admiral Janeway.

"_Paris to Janeway"_, came a familiar voice from the badge on Janeway's chest. She smiled as the tapped the communicator, "Janeway here. Go ahead Tom." _"The Flyer is ready to show our young one to her present." _Kathryn handed the baby to her husband and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry to pull you away from the party so soon, but Tom wants to fly you over to your ship, but I promise you'll be back for dinner.

"She had better be", Chakotay said sternly, "I didn't spend all day cooking so she could miss it. You hear me Missy. 1900 hours our backyard, be there. That's an order."

Naomi turned around, straightened out, and saluted, "Yes Sir!" she said happily as she spun on her heel and continued with Janeway. As they turned a corner and entered one of the stations shuttlebays Naomi broke into a run to embrace Tom Paris.

"Hey squirt", he said with a smile, "I'm excited to see you too."

"Alright Tom", Kathryn said, "We need to get going, Chakotay has ordered this one to be on time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am", he said as he climbed aboard the Delta Flyer, "Let's head out then."

* * *

><p>The all entered the small craft and it took off leaving the pressurized bay behind. As tom put on a little speed Naomi saw the outline of a sovereign class ship parked in a dry dock take shape. She felt pride swell up as they came around the aft end of the ship showcasing the massive warp nacelles. Janeway smiled as she saw the look on her young protege's face and leaned in. "It feels good", she whispered in Naomi's ear, "Like the first time you fell in love." Naomi nodded as Tom dipped the shuttle under the bottom of the ship showing off the sleek lines. She noticed that there were long bars mounted at various places, and the deflector had a sort of green tinge to it, which were a bit odd, but the sensation of seeing her first command was a bit too overwhelming for her to put much though into it. Then for the finale of the trip Tom spun up and flew over the saucer section. Naomi gasped and nearly fainted as they passed over the saucer and she saw the markings; U.S.S. Voyager NCC-74656-A.<p>

"I think she likes it", Tom said with a smile.

"Wow", Naomi said, "First time captains never get such an awesome ship, and to have one that carries on the legacy of Voyager is just... Well it's incredible."

Janeway smiled bright as the Milky Way, "When I heard that command had commissioned it, I immediately thought of you. You were born and largely raised on Voyager, and now you get to carry it's namesake as captain. There is no one else I would trust this ship to Naomi."

"I'm... I'm honored", she said as a tear escaped, "Thank you admiral for trusting me with something as important as this."

"I'm so proud of you", Kathryn said as she gave Naomi a hug.

"Thank you", Naomi said with a heartfelt tone.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving", Tom said from his seat at the controls.

"Quite right Tom", Kathryn said, "Take us back."

"I don't get to go inside?" Naomi asked.

"Tomorrow", Kathryn said, "There are a couple of people that wish to talk to you first."

Naomi nodded in understanding, but couldn't help feeling a little confused about the cloak and dagger attitude that everyone was taking about her ship. "Must be important", she said to herself as the shuttle made it's way back to the shipyard shuttlebay.

* * *

><p>Naomi, Tom, and Kathryn materialized outside the old manor house that the admiral and her husband lived in. Naomi had always been enthralled with the Gothic structure to the home since Admiral Janeway and Chakoty had acquired the home around the time she entered the academy. She always swore one day she would have a home just like it when the time was right. The curving structures, spiked towers, and even the gargoyles on each corner struck her as amazing craftsmanship that this modern day seemed to have forgotten during the age of the replicator.<p>

"Welcome", Chakotay said as he came out of the house. He was a bit slower at his advanced age, but was still quite healthy, and still carried the same dignified air about him when he walked. "And right on time too", he said smiling as he gave Naomi a hug before shaking Tom's hand and putting his arm around Kathryn's waist, Dinner is just about ready."

The next couple of hours seems to whiz by with people offering congratulations, sharing stories, and she even received a holo message from her parents who were unable to return to Earth on such short notice, but were still proud beyond anything that they could express. Icheb slipped away at some point, still being a bit uncomfortable around crowded social activities, he chose to go to the room that Kathryn and Chakotay had prepared for them to use tonight and let his wife glisten in the spotlight that she completely deserved right now.

* * *

><p>After the party began to die down Naomi finally made it to her room. She shook her head slightly as she saw him sitting at the small desk in the room going over status reports. Quietly she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"You're not on K-7 anymore", she said sweetly, "Let the next chief of operations keep that place from falling apart."

Icheb smiled as he put his PADD down, "How was the ship?" he asked.

"I only saw the outside, but it's beautiful", Naomi said, "I get to go on board tomorrow."

"And what's it called?"

Naomi's face brightened, "Voyager", she said.

"That's incredible", Icheb responded.

"I can't wait to try out my chair", she said as she released a yawn.

"Let's go to bed", he answered, "You've got a big day tomorrow Captain."

Naomi nodded as she unfastened her tunic and went into the attached bathroom to change.

"Icheb", she said as she walked out in her nightgown, "I just can't believe that this is actually happening."

He got into the bed and have her a kiss, "You're an amazing officer, and Admiral Janeway obviously thinks that you should continue the Voyager legacy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Next time, we learn why the ship had some peculiar features, Naomi ventures inside the ship for the first time, and she learns that this ship has a very important mission. As always, Please read and review.**


	3. First Tour

**The New Voyage**

**Chapter 3**

**First Tour**

* * *

><p>Naomi groaned as consciousness returned to her the following morning, but then again she wasn't used to waking up as the sun came through the window.<p>

"Why does Earth have to be so bright?" she asked herself as she sat up.

Icheb stirred and rolled over to face her, "Because you belong in space", he said, "Ready for today?"

"Of course", she replied, "As soon as I get a shower, and have some coffee."

"I can't wait to see her", Icheb said, "I'm sure she's a credit to her name."

"I'll let you know after my tour", Naomi responded as she kissed him and got out of bed, "After I finish with my debriefing I'll contact you."

"I'll talk to you then", he said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

She shook her head slightly as she went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"Some things never change", Chakotay said as he walked into the kitchen to find Kathryn reading a PADD and sipping a cup of coffee.

"What can I say", she responded as she got up from her stool to greet her husband with a kiss, "It's in my nature."

"The Doctor says that you need to cut back on the coffee", he replied.

Kathryn frowned, "Come on Chakotay, you know I can't function without coffee, and you also know the doctor has spent most of the last four decades being over protective of all of us."

"I know Kathy, it's just a great past time to give you a hard time", he joked back.

"Oh", she said, "You mean now that I can't throw you in the brig for insubordination."

"There is that", he said as he lightly kissed her.

Chakotay walked over to the stove and turned it on so he could start breakfast when Naomi walked into the kitchen.

"Morning", Kathryn said as she poured Naomi a cup of coffee and handed it to her, "Ready for your big day?"

"A bit nervous actually", she answered as she took the steaming cup, "I mean some of these hoops that I'm jumping through are unbearable."

"Because all you want to do is see your ship", Kathryn said, "I understand."

"Oh crap", Naomi practically shouted when she saw the clock, "It's almost 0700! I need to get to the shuttle station if I'm going to make the briefing."

"No need to rush", Kathryn said as she tapped her communicator, "Janeway here... Energize."

* * *

><p>Naomi felt the familiar tingle of a transporter beam as her world was washed in blue, before coming back into focus in a transporter room. Standing just off the pad she saw an angry looking Andorian womanwith a vicious looking scar on her face.<p>

"Commander Tasarah", Janeway said as she stepped off the pad.

"Admiral", came the gruff reply, "Admirals Travanos and Sturminyt are waiting for you."

She led them out into the corridor and to a turbolift, "Bridge", she said and the turbolift started its swift upward motion. After a few moments of riding in silence the life came to a halt and they emerged on a bridge very similar to the original Voyager's.

"Feels almost like home", Janeway said as she looked around.

The Andorian grunted as she led them to the captains ready room. Naomi's blood nearly ran cold when she saw two individuals in admirals tunics, but what really got her was their pale skin and the implants that were quite obviously Borg in origin.

"Welcome aboard Admiral Janeway", the female said, "And I assume this is Captain Wildman."

"Hello Trelanna", Kathryn said, "It's good to see you, and yes this is Captain Wildman."

"I see", she said icily, "Welcome aboard the Weeping Angel. I'm Admiral Trelanna Travanos, and this is Admiral Darqun Sturminyt. We're here to give you an introduction to some of the... special features of your ship."

"Before we begin Admiral", Naomi said, "I must ask. Weeping Angel?"

Naomi swore she saw the admiral roll her eyes, "Apparently it's an old Earth reference", Travanos stated, "My crew talked command into commissioning it when I came in to help run the Borg Taskforce fleet codenamed 'Collective.' Something about me being still and stable as a statue, but when an opponent so much as blinked, I took swift and decisive action."

"I see", Naomi said.

"Now then", Admiral Sturminyt said in a voice as cold as the other admiral, "We should go over what we need to. The reasons our ships are named what they are is irrelevant."

"Agreed", Janeway said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Captain Wildman", Sturminyt said, "I've been made aware that you've already take an outside view of Voyager." Naomi simply nodded. "Then I'm sure you saw that there were a few details that were a bit unique."

Naomi nodded again, "The bars and the green deflector."

"Correct", he continued, "This ship has been equipped with ablative armor generators, as well as a quantum slipstream drive."

"In addition", Admiral Travanos continued, "The deflector also emits a multiphasic particle field which should disrupt tractor beams, and it will come with a compliment of transphasic torpedoes."

"Sounds like you're pitting me against the Borg", Naomi said.

"Of course not", Travanos said, "However they've been getting bolder, and we think it wise that you should be prepared. The ship is also equipped with adaptive shielding and a cloaking device. We would rather you escape from a conflict, but if it's inevitable you will be well armed."

"I see", Naomi respond, "And where am I being sent that all this becomes necessary?"

Janeway stood up, "You're going to the Delta Quadrant."

"Admiral?" Naomi asked.

"I know", Janeway said defensively, "But we've been asked to send a Starfleet ship by a small group of Talaxians living in an asteroid."

Naomi's eye's lit up, "Neelix?"

Janeway nodded, "They're wanting to discuss becoming a federation affiliated outpost to establish a Starfleet presence in the Delta Quadrant. We're sending Voyager to meet up with them, as well as to test the waters so to speak."

"I see", Naomi said, "I won't let you down."

Kathryn stood up from the sofa and placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder, "I know you won't dear."

"But we're still not going to leave anything to chance", Admiral Travanos said as she pushed a button on her desk, "Lieutenant Carmichael, please report to my ready room."

A few moments later a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties with raven black hair entered the room. Naomi notice that while her skin wasn't pale like the admirals, she still had a few Borg implants showing and three scars on the right side of her face that looked like an animal had clawed her from lip to ear. Naomi also noticed that she appeared to be quite well built with large arm and shoulder muscles showing even through the fabric of her uniform, and she carried herself with an air of "I can kick your ass".

"You wished to see me Admiral", she said gruffly and with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes lieutenant", Travanos replied, "You are hereby reassigned to the U.S.S. Voyager as the senior helmsman."

"Wait just one damned minute", Janeway said, "You can't just assign a senior officer to a captain."

"We certainly can", Admiral Sturminyt said coolly, "This ship is going to be equipped with some of the latest technologies for fending off the Borg, and the Lieutenant has the ability to get the most out of the enhancements with her piloting skills."

"Sill", Janeway said, "It should be up to the captain."

"I have no problem with it", Naomi said, "As long as she's the best person for the job, she's welcome on my ship."

Before Janeway could speak up Admiral Travanos made her way towards the door, "I have one other thing for you", She said as she motioned Naomi and Janeway to follow her." She led them back to the turbolift and down to one of the cargo bays. "I have assimilated Voyagers logs from the Delta Quadrant, and came to understand that you were involved in several ground skirmishes. Therefore I have arrange to have a squad of MACO officers station on the ship. Major Skra'ath, front and center."

Naomi's eye's went wide as she a man standing nearly eight feet tall, with red and black scaly skin and a pair of black horns walk over to them. He also had triple jointed legs and hands that were so large that he could probably fit her entire head in his palm. "This is Major Skra'ath of Creelus. He's in charge of this squad. Major this is Captain Naomi Wildman of the Voyager."

"Major", Naomi said as she held out her hand in greeting, sparking only a low grunt from the major.

"You're putting me under the command of this small thing", he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naomi felt her skin flush as a surge of anger swelled up in her, "Listen here", she said harshly, "When you step onto my ship I become your commanding officer, and I don't really give a damn what you think about it. You will either follow my orders or you can sign off right here and now, because once we're out in space, I will not tolerate insubordination. Do I make myself clear?" She felt her courage wavering at the intimidating sight of this man, but she wasn't about to show him that.

Skra'ath chuckled a bit, "You have Nechas!" he said loudly as he turned to look at the admirals, "I like her."

Naomi let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Alright then", she said politely, "I expect your squad to have your staging area set up by 1200 tomorrow."

Skra'ath nodded and Naomi dismissed him as Admiral Travanos led them to the transporter room. As they stepped up on the pad Janeway tapped her combadge, "Janeway to Voyager."

"_Voyager here"_, came the electronic reply.

"Energize", she said right before Naomi felt the transporter effect again and materialized in a different transporter room. "Welcome aboard Naomi", Janeway said with a smile. She motioned her out the door and Naomi felt a sense of pride as a crewman snapped to attention and shouted, "CAPTAIN ON DECK!", causing everyone in earshot to straighten out and turn to face her.

"At ease", she said trying to hide the flush in her cheeks, "_I can't believe this is really happening_", she thought to herself. She looked fondly at the beige walls and red carpet, "I have to say it's not as utilitarian as I'm used to, and I kind of missed the gray of the old Voyager."

"Unlike last time, this ship is going to the Delta Quadrant to make a statement", Janeway said, "We're sending you in style."

"I love it", Naomi answered back as they turned and started her official tour of her ship.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later they were walking towards the captains quarters when Namoi tripped over something in the corridor. Once she regained her footing she noticed that it was a panel that was laying in the floor and a pair of legs were sticking out from the wall. "Excuse me", she said as she bent down to see what was going on, "I don't think it's safe to leave a panel in the middle of the floor."<p>

Without the person looking up a swift, "My apologies", came from the hole.

"Lieutenant Commander Rahil! What do you think you're doing?", a middle aged commander said as he ran up the corridor, "You're supposed to be running a diagnostic on the deuterium injectors."

"I finished it ten minutes ago", came the reply as a human female pulled herself out of the wall, "And then I just cut the power usage of this deck by twenty percent without impeding any systems, but cross connecting the EPS system with the gel packs"

She lifted her 5'2" frame off the ground and brushed the hair from her face revealing a slightly Asian complexion. "You didn't get this cleared", the commander said, "This ship will never be ready for launch if my engineers keep wandering away. Imagine what the captain of this ship would think if he had someone so unruly on his crew."

Naomi could tell that this girl was just trying to be the best engineer that she could be, and admired the get things done attitude she displayed. In many ways she was reminded of Belanna Torres. "Actually", Naomi said, "The captain thinks it's OK, and **SHE **would be honored to have someone who worked so hard on her crew." She looked at the girl and noticed a small implant hidden behind her hair. _"One good thing about our fights with the Borg is that we've managed to liberate so many people"_ , she thought to herself. Naomi put an arm over the girls shoulder and led her down the corridor for a bit, "So what's your name?" she asked.

Rahil looked up at the captain, "Rahil, Qural Rahil."

"And how long have you been an engineer?"

Rahil seemed to contemplate on this for a minute,"As long as I can remember. Even before the Borg came to my colony I was crawling through conduits."

"And I take it you have a habit of making improvements at will?" Naomi asked.

Rahil nodded, "After I've ran enough simulations to make sure it works. Why leave things alone when you can make them better?"

"I like the way you think", Naomi said, "And I happen to be without a chief engineer... Want the job?"

"I do", was all Rahil had to say.

"Then I suggest that you get to engineering and get this ship into shape", Naomi answered.

"Yes captain", Rahil said before strolling off down the corridor.

"She can't do that", the commander said, "Rahil is one of my best engineers."

"She just did", Janeway said with a barely suppressed smile.

* * *

><p>The turbolift doors opened as Janeway and Naomi stepped out onto the bridge. It was bustling with activity as various technicians were installing consoles and running system diagnostics.<p>

"Wow", Naomi said as she strolled around, "No expense spared."

"Nothing's too good for Voyager's first born", Janeway said as she stood by the captains chair, "Try it on."

Naomi practically squealed as she sat in the captain's chair... her chair... on her ship. After a few seconds she stood up, "This is amazing", she said.

"Just don't ignore you husband for the ship", Janeway joked.

Naomi's eyes went wide, "Icheb... I told him I'd call him."

Janeway led Naomi to the ready room, "Use this", she said as she pointed at the desk with the computer on it.

Naomi sat down and punched in the codes to contact the admirals house. After a few seconds the face of Chakotay appeared.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes", Naomi said, "Is Icheb around?"

"Hang on", Chakotay said as his face vanished from the screen and replaced by Icheb's.

"Hey Sweetie", she said to her husband, "I'm sorry I didn't call before."

"I understand", he said, "Big day and all. How's the ship?"

"It's gorgeous", Naomi replied, "Not quite ready to pull out of dock yet, but I'll bring you up so we can begin getting our things set up in our cabin."

"Maybe tomorrow", he said, "Enjoy yourself today. You deserve to."

"Thanks Icheb", Naomi said, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Every day", he said with a smile, "I love you too."

Icheb's face was replaced with the UFP logo and Naomi walked around the room inspecting everything.

"Oh I have something for you", Janeway said producing a PADD and handing it to Naomi, "Since you have openings for a science officer, and a doctor, I took the liberty of talking to a couple of people, and they've both agreed to join your crew for this mission."

Naomi looked at the names on the PADD and almost started jumping. Once she composed herself she looked at the admiral, "Of course Admiral. They would be welcome on this ship. It wouldn't be Voyager without them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit of a windbaggy chapter I know, but I had a lot to go through. Next time we meet the rest of Naomi's officers as the ship gets ready to depart. As always read and review.**


	4. Heading Out

**The New Voyage**

**Chapter 4 **

**Heading Out**

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59239.4)<p>

Naomi sat in her ready room aboard Voyager looking over a pile of reports on the ships systems. As well built as this ship was, there were a few bugs that had to be worked out, as well as a few tweaks that her new chief engineer wanted to make. The last two weeks were an endless stream of reports, requests, communiques, and visits from her Voyager family to see the new ship. Today however was special. It was the day that she would pull this magnificent ship out of dry dock for the first time. It was a day she was looking forward to and as soon as she had approved the status reports and her CMO and science officer arrived they would be on their way. She sighed in frustration as she tossed her PADD on her desk, "I'm never going to get through all of these", she said to herself. She put her head down in the desk as chime on her door sounded. "Come in", she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

Icheb, upon hearing her voice entered the office. His face immediately became one of concern when he saw her with her head down on the desk.

"Naomi?" he questioned cautiously.

She looked up from her desk and put on a faint smile, "Hey", she said.

"I just thought you should know that we have a shuttle on approach, and it's asking to come aboard", he said, "And Major Skra'ath would like a word with you before we depart."

Naomi immediately perked up, "That would be our last two officers" she said happily, "Skra'ath can wait until after we welcome them aboard.

She stood up, straightened her tunic and walked out onto the bridge toward the turbolift.

* * *

><p>(Earth, Indiana)<p>

Kathryn Janeway sat on her front porch sipping her cup of coffee when an old earth muscle car pulled in front of her house. The driver stopped and got out the car, followed by his half Klingon passenger.

"You always did like your toys Tom", Janeway said as she stepped off the porch.

"What can I say?" Tom said, "I's a lot more fun to drive than your standard personal conveyance."

"We're here to let you know that everything's ready", B'Elanna said, "Naomi is in for one hell of a surprise."

"She certainly is", Janeway said, "Let me grab my coat and we'll go."

* * *

><p>(U.S.S. Voyager – shuttlebay)<p>

Naomi and Icheb watched as the shuttle set down in the bay. They stepped forward as the large door on the back of the small craft opened and two figures clad in blue Starfleet uniforms emerged. One was a balding man with a smile on his face, and a mobile holographic emitter on her arm, while the other was a stern woman in her sixties with her white hair up in a tight bun and a silver implant above her left eye. Icheb audibly gasped as he saw his surrogate mother step off the craft. He knew Naomi had wanted to keep the last two crew members a surprise, but this had him absolutely flabbergasted.

"Permission to come aboard", The Doctor said as he stood up straight in front of Naomi.

"Granted", Naomi said before throwing her arms around him.

"Seven", Icheb said a little hoarsely, "I was not aware that you had joined the mission."

"Admiral Janeway informed me of your destination", Seven said in her usual cool voice, "My expertise in this area of space will no doubt be needed."

"No doubt", Naomi said she embraced Seven, "Welcome aboard."

* * *

><p>Janeway shifted in her chair as everyone went about getting their send off ready. She had spent the last several days arguing with the brass to get it approved, and now they were only hours away.<p>

"Janeway to Torres", she said into her communicator, "Are you ready?"

"_Ready as we can be_", B'Elanna replied, "_And remind me to have a stern talking to with the curator._"

"I'm sure that's a conversation he'll be looking forward to", Janeway replied as she closed the communication, "Let's go, but do it quietly."

* * *

><p>Naomi was ready to get underway, but there was one last piece of business that she had to take care of. She swallowed hard to gather her courage as she entered Major Skra'ath's office. She saw him standing against the wall sharpening a large ax that she recognized to be of Gorn design as he stared at her with his reflective eyes.<p>

"You wanted to see me Major", she said.

He grunted as he stood up straight and hung the ax on the wall, "I did", he said.

Naomi looked at him with a hint of annoyance, "What about?" she asked sharply.

"This office is unacceptable", Skra'ath replied, "How do they expect me to work with my knees buried in my face?"

Naomi looked around and spotted the desk that was obviously made for someone of about human height.

"I put in for one to meet your specifications", Naomi said, "I'll make sure to have one beamed aboard before we depart."

"I would appreciate that", Skra'ath said in a low voice.

Naomi quickly excused herself from his office and made her way up to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Qural Rahil looked upon engineering with a satisfied smile. Once she had been given command of the department, she made sure to turn the crew into a well oiled machine. If she had her way they would become the finest engineering crew in the fleet, as they should since they would be serving on of of the finest vessels. She had taken her customary spot leaning against the wall overseeing everything.<p>

"Commander Rahil", said an ensign as he approached her, "The plasma injector assembly isn't coming online."

She looked calmly at the ensign, "This ship is ready for launch", she said, "I'm finishing a diagnostic on the injector assembly and it will initialize itself when the diagnostic is finished."

"Oh, I see", the ensign said, "I wasn't aware. It's not routine to run a diagnostic so close to departure."

"I'm aware of this", she responded, "I was on the build team for this ship since the keel was laid. I will personally make sure that this ship launches without so much as a light flickering when it shouldn't. I suggest you report to your departure station, and make sure I'm not going to have to make you get out and push."

"Yes ma'am", he said quickly and scrambled to his station.

She smiled slightly as the console next to her came to life showing the results from a completed diagnostic, as well and informing her the the plasma injector assembly was now online and operational.

"_Wildman to engineering_", came the captains voice over the comm system, "_What's your status?_"

Qural tapped her commbadge as she stepped away from the wall and stood directly in front of the ships massive warp core, "Engineering here", she said, "We're ready."

* * *

><p>Naomi shifted in her chair with excitement. This was the moment she had waited for the last two weeks to experience. Icheb sat next to her in his chair as he monitored the station reports coming into his console.<p>

"All stations and departments report ready", he said, "Utopia Planitia has cleared us for departure."

"Excellent", Naomi said, "Ops clear all moorings, helm ready maneuvering thrusters."

"Aye Captain", Lieutenants Hanson and Carmichael said in unison."

The various running lights blinked into existence as the mighty warp nacelles began to glow as energy started flowing through them. Ice crystals broke off and began floating in space on it's own as the mooring clamps and umbilical cables detached themselves from the starship. The identification lights came on illuminating the name and registry number painted on the hull. Several thrusters fired as the ship began to glide forward.

Naomi held her breath as she watched the sides of the drydock slide behind them on the viewscreen. Her face lit up with such a sense of pride that it was practically glowing. "Helm once we're clear of the facility go to one quarter impulse."

"One quarter impulse aye", Carmichael said as her fingers danced across the helm controls.

The ship turned as it cleared the drydock as the impulse engines lit up, increasing the speed of the ship.

"Captain", said Lt. Hunter Hansen, "I have another ship coming in on an intercept course. They're hailing us."

"On Screen", Naomi said as the face of Admiral Janeway appeared. Naomi smiled as she noticed the bridge that she and the rest of the original Voyager crew were on."

"This is Admiral Janeway of the federation starship Voyager", she said, "We will be escorting you to the edge of the solar system."

Naomi, Icheb, and Miral all smiled as Naomi stood up and offered an old naval salute, "We would be honored for the escort."

"Once you're clear of the Mars system go to full impulse", Janeway said, "We'll be right beside you."

"Aye Admiral", Naomi said, "Helm plot course, increase speed to full impulse one we're clear from the moons."

"Aye Captain", Carmichael said in her usual cool tone.

* * *

><p>Janeway smiled as she looked around the old bridge. Everyone who came sat at their old designated station, and Captain Kim looked like he couldn't be happier to be at his old ops console. It filled her with pride to see her people all sending off the Voyager kids to continue their legacy.<p>

Three hours later the old Voyager turned off as they reached their designated end point. Janeway reestablished communication and looked at the new Voyager crew proudly.

"From now on our legacy is yours", she said proudly, "And I know you'll make us all very proud."

"We won't disappoint you", Naomi said.

Janeway smiled, "All hands SALUTE", she said and the entire bridge crew stood up and saluted the newer generation.

Naomi and her crew returned the gesture, "We'll see you when we get back", Naomi said.

"Tell Neelix I said hi", Tom Paris said, "And make sure Miral eats her vegetables."

From her station Miral glared daggers at her father, "bIjatlh 'e' yImev", she said to him with an irritated tone.

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that", B'Elanna said as she left the engineering console and walked over to the helm. With a smile she smacked him in the back of the head, "That's how you handle his mouth", she finished with a smile.

After a round of laughter from both bridges Naomi cut the communication. Once the older Voyager was on her way back to earth the new one whisked away in a brilliant flash as she went into warp.

* * *

><p>"Helm", Naomi said, "Set course for 95247 mark 9, maximum warp."<p>

"Course laid in", Carmichael said, "Estimated time of arrival is eighteen hours."

"Icheb", she said, "You have the bridge. I promised my mother I would call once we got underway."

Icheb nodded as he accepted command while Naomi retreated into her ready room to contact her mother with details of Janeway's surprise.

* * *

><p>(several hours later)<p>

Lieutenant Carmichael had just gotten off shift and was roaming the ship. With getting the ship ready for launch, she really didn't have time to take it all in. As she wandered around she found herself in one of the ships gyms where the MACOs were sparring.

"Can I help you Starfleet?" one of them asked sarcastically.

"No", Scar said coldly, "I do not believe you would be able to."

"This is the MACO area", he continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring", she said, "But I think I may have found something more interesting to do. I think I'll spar with you guys"

"Look", the MACO said harshly, "We don't spar with Starfleet and we don't like Borg, even if they are small and pretty like you."

"Corporal", a very large red man said sternly as he approached the altercation, "If she wants to Spar with us, then we should let her."

Scar nodded as she removed her tunic showcasing well toned muscled arms and a couple more Borg implants. She stepped out onto the mat and preformed a few stretches to limber up.

"Who's going to fight her?" Skra'ath asked. When nobody stepped forward her stared them all down, "Afraid of a Starfleet child?" Again nobody stepped forward. "Fine", he grunted as he stepped onto the mat to square off against her. He was nearly three feet taller than her, but she didn't seen the least bit intimidated by him. "You're a confident one", he said smugly, "I like that, but make sure you can actually do what you set out to Lieutenant Carmichael."

She stepped out quickly, turned, grabbed him by his lower arm and flung him over her shoulder. The Major hit the deck with an echoing thud a good six feet from the mat. "I can", she said with no emotion.

Skra'ath picked himself up off the deck and walked back over to the mat, "Impressive. Looks like those Borg toys do a little more than blink."

* * *

><p>Naomi emerged onto the bridge and assumed her chair as the ship dropped out of warp. As she sat down Lt. Carmichael stepped out of the turbo life looking battered and bruised.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" Naomi asked in a shocked tone of voice as he pilot took her station.

"Sparring with the MACOs", came the reply.

"What did they do?", Naomi asked, irritation evident in her voice, "Sling you around like a rag doll?"

"On the contrary", the pilot replied, "I defeated several of them. It was an exhilarating way to spend my off hours."

Naomi's irritation faded a little at the though of the big, strong, and proud MACOs being bested by this 5'2" girl, "Just make sure you keep yourself fit for duty."

"Aye Captain", she said as she took the controls, "We have arrived at our destination."

Naomi nodded as she hit the comm control in the arm of her chair, "All hands, this is the captain. We have arrived as our destination, and as soon as the engines are ready we will be engaging the Quantum Slipstream to take us to our first destination in the Delta Quadrant. Once there we will make contact with the Talaxian colony there. The trip will take nearly two weeks at slipstream velocity, and with the quantum stresses I expect you all to do your part in keeping this ship in tip top shape. Please report to your stations, and may the Great Bird of the Galaxy watch over us. Wildman out."

Voyagers deflector began to glow a brighter green as she started moving at full impulse. Once the slipstream drive kicked in it vanished into a slipstream tunnel marking Starfleet's return to the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time Voyager reaches the Delta Quadrant, and some old friends say hi. As always, please read and review.**


	5. The Arrival

**The New Voyage**

**Chapter 5**

**The Arrival**

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, Stardate 59253.2. After two weeks at slipstream velocity, we have arrived in the Delta Quadrant. We arrived in a remote section of space so not to draw too much attention to ourselves. It's been a long time since a Federation ship has been in this part of space, and some of the inhabitants may not have fond memories of us. We've set course for the Talaxian asteroid colony at warp 5, which should put us there in a little over three days, and in the mean time I've ordered the crew to relax a little. While Voyager may be too large to navigate the field I am confident that some of our shuttles should be up to the task. I can't help it, but being in this region of space somehow makes me feel at home.<em>

* * *

><p>Naomi walked the corridors of Voyager checking in with the heads of all the departments. She easily could have gotten the reports from Icheb, but she liked the idea of being a hands on captain. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she approached the area of the ship assigned to the MACOs. She really didn't like dealing with the commander of the squad, and he just seemed to brush whatever she said off. She sighed as she heard a large bang come from their training area, and entered just in time to see her helmsman fly at the major with a kick and him grab her leg and sling her into a wall completely across the room.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded sharply as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Skra'ath stood up straight and faced his captain, "Sparring match", he said nonchalantly.

"A sparring match!" she yelled, "I just saw you throw her across the room!"

Skra'ath released a deep, "Hrmph", before wiping away the blood that was seeping from a cut on his lip, "It was either throw her, or go flying myself", he said with a touch of venom.

"Wildman to sickbay", she said as she tapped her communicator, "Medical emergency in the MACO training room."

"Belay that sickbay", came Lt. Carmichael's cool voice as she pulled herself up from the deck, "There is no emergency."

"You can't have gone through that and not be injured", Naomi said in shock.

"Actually captain, I can. When I was Borg, I was a tactical drone. I am much stronger and more resilient than an average human. I assure you that I am fine", Carmichael said.

Naomi turned to look at Skra'ath, still red in the face with anger, "If I find out that you are conducting exercises of this dangerous caliber again, I will stuff you in an escape pod and let you float back to the Alpha Quadrant."

She noticed that the scar under his left eye appeared to be glowing as he looked down upon her. After a moment that felt like an eternity had passed, he rose the corner of his mouth into a small smirk as he crossed his arms across his massive chest, "Aye captain", he said curtly. Naomi could tell that he was belittling her in front of his squad because he knew that she wouldn't actually put him off the ship. That's when realization dawned on her. He was treating her like she was a spoiled child with a new toy, that she thought it was her right to tell people how to play with it. She stood up straight with as much dignity as she could muster, turned on her heel and walked out the door, "Not only is it my right, but it's my responsibility", she thought to herself as she stalked angrily down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Icheb sat at attention in the captains chair on the bridge as the other officers went about their business. Miral was running a routine sensor sweep when her console started beeping, "Sir", she said slightly amused about calling Icheb "sir", I have a ship coming in at low warp."<p>

"Can you identify it?" Icheb asked.

"Yes", Miral said, "It's Talaxian."

"On screen", Icheb said as the image of a small aging Talaxian ship appeared in front of him

"Hail them", Icheb said.

Miral pushed a couple of buttons on her console, "Channel open", she said.

"This is Commander Icheb of the Federation Starship Voyager. How may we be of assistance?"

The viewscreen changed to the face of an elderly Talaxian wearing a large smile, "Icheb!" he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you, and as a commander too. Very impressive."

"Hello Neelix", Icheb said with a smile, "We were just on our way to your colony."

"Well I'm on my way to a trade meeting", he said with a slight frown, "You could always come along."

"You'll have to ask the captain", Icheb said as he tapped his commbadge, "Captain to the bridge. There is someone here that wishes to ask you something."

No sooner than he had finished his sentence, the turbolift doors opened and Naomi stepped out onto the bridge. Her mood was immediately lifted as she saw the person on the viewscreen, "This is Captain Naomi Wildman, how can I help you Neelix?"

"Naomi", he said with a squint, "You've gotten so big. I didn't even recognize you."

"I grew up", Naomi responded.

"I'll say", Neelix answered.

"Icheb said you wanted to ask me something?" Naomi said trying to get back to business in front of her crew.

"Of course", Neelix said, "I'm on my way to a trade meeting, and I was asking if you wanted to come along."

Naomi smiled a bit, "Of course", she said rather officially, "We'll beam you aboard and bring your ship into the shuttlebay."

* * *

><p>Qural Rahil looked as her station with a slight frown. The warp core diagnostic that she had finished held some disturbing news. Since dropping out of slipstream the efficiency of the matter antimatter reaction had dropped with no noticeable reason as to why.<p>

"Lieutenant Napier", she said without looking up from her console, "Your assistance please."

"Yes commander", the sandy haired lieutenant answered, "How can I help you?"

"I need you to run a diagnostic on the dilithium matrix. Our matter antimatter reaction has dropped", she told her subordinate.

The lieutenant looked at the console reading, "It's only a .003% drop. It's well within acceptable parameters."

"I realize that, but not to me it isn't", she said, "Run the diagnostic."

He straightened his shoulders, "Yes Commander", he said before walking off to preform his designated task."

* * *

><p>Naomi, Icheb, and Miral all stood in the transporter room as the operator worked the controls. A moment later four beams of light appeared as four Talaxians materialized on the pad. The older male ambled off the pad and over to Naomi, "Naomi Wildman, come over here and give your old godfather a hug." Once he embraced Naomi and Icheb he made his way over to Miral, "Those eyes, that hair, and the ridges. You must be Miral Paris." Miral nodded, having seen pictures and heard stories she knew who he was, but until today she had never met the man. She jumped slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's so lovely you meet you", he said, "Tom and B'Elanna must be so proud."<p>

"Well", she said, "Mom wanted me to be an engineer, and Dad a pilot, so I made both of them drop their jaws when I went security."

"Doing the unexpected", he said with a smile, "You are definitely related to your parents."

"Naomi, Icheb, I'm sure you remember Dexa", he said indicating his wife, "And Brax, but you have yet to meet my daughter Alixia."

* * *

><p>(Stardate 59254.7)<p>

Voyager dropped out of warp as it approached a small freighter. Naomi sat straight in her chair as Lt. Carmichael maneuvered the ship to come up along side the smaller vessel. Neelix stood up from the third bridge chair and walked over to the Ops station, "We need to broadcast a hail on the exact frequency that I gave you", he said, "That will let them know that we are not hostile." There were a few beeps from the console as Lt. Hanson sent the hail, "They're responding", he said.

"On Screen", Naomi said as she sat up in her chair. A few moments later a gray scaly face appeared on the screen.

"Neelix", he said cheerfully, "Who are your friends with the impressive ship?"

"Hello Jarlax", Neelix replied, "This is my goddaughter Naomi", he said proudly as he gestured to the now slightly uncomfortable looking captain, "And this is her ship."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he said looking at Naomi, "Neelix has been telling me stories for the last twenty years."

"Only the best I hope", she said, "I was under the assumption that we were here for trade."

"Of course", said the merchant as he looked at another person on his small bridge, "Lower the thorium shield."

The freighter shimmered as its shield dropped. As soon as it was completed two ships appeared seemingly out of nowhere and opened fire on both the freighter and Voayger.

"Report!" Naomi yelled as she pulled herself up from the deck.

"Internal sensors are down, as are transporters, and environmental controls on decks 4 through 8", Lt. Hanson said.

"Shields and weapons offline", Miral said from her post.

"Captain", Hanson said, "I'm reading transporter signatures all over the ship, but without the sensors I can't get locks."

"RED ALERT!" Naomi shouted, "All MACO's prepare for multiple intruders!"

* * *

><p>Skra'ath heard the captains call and grabbed his phaser rifle. Just as he reached the door of his office he heard the familiar whine on a transporter beam. Turning around to face the intruder he was greeted by the sight of his prized ax vanishing from it's mount on the wall. The scar of his face lit up as he punched his desk in anger leaving a sizable dent in the top. With an angered roar he left his office to search for the intruders.<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi grabbed onto the arms of her chair as the ship once again shook violently from another hit.<p>

"Captain", Lt. Carmichael said from her station, "They're moving off."

"Well follow them", Naomi said with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"I can't Captain", she said, "Navigation is out... We're dead in the water."

Naomi felt an insurmountable rage build up in her, "I want a full damage report, and I want it yesterday."

"Captain", Miral said, "The freighter core is breaching."

"Transporters?" she asked as Lt. Hanson shook his head. "Bridge to engineering."

"_Engineering __here. __We're __a __bit __busy __down __here __Captain_", came Qural's voice.

"I need transporters, and I need them now", Naomi said sharply.

"_Half __the __relays __are __shot, __but __I __may __be __able __to __get __you __a __wide __beam __transport__"_, Qural said.

"I'll take it", Naomi said, "Beam all survivors from the freighter to the cargo bay." She shielded her eyes as the freighter exploded lighting up the screen with a white hot burst of energy causing the ship to lurch and groan violently as the shockwave hit the ship.

"Wildman to engineering. Did you get them?" she called into her communicator.

"_Yes __Captain, __we __did_", Qural said.

Naomi let out the breath that she was holding, "At least there's some good news", she said as she looked over at Neelix who had managed to get back into his chair, "Mugged and left stranded... It has a familiar ring to it doesn't it?" Neelix who simply stared out at the sparking wreckage simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Coming up, Voyager hunts for their assailants. Please read and review.**


	6. Reaquisition

**A/N: Sorry about the long update time... life and writers block cause that.**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Voyage<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Reacquisition**

* * *

><p><em>Captains log Stardate 59255.2. We have finished enough repairs to get underway and retrieve our stolen equipment. Most of what was taken was easily replaceable, but we cannot let our attackers get away with our Deuterium and secondary warp core. Luckily our assailants appear to be using warp drive that isn't modified to reduce emissions, so tracking them down wasn't overly difficult. I have Major Skra'ath preparing his troops for a mission to retrieve our supplies and equipment, but I have left command to Lieutenant Commander Paris. I hope I can trust the major to make this happen without creating too much of an incident.<em>

* * *

><p>Naomi sat behind the desk in her ready room with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Over the years she had forgotten how rough it was in this area of space, and some of the harsh things that Admiral Janeway had been forced to do to keep her ship and crew going. The chime of her door rang and broke her from her thoughts. "Come in," she said as she turned so she was facing the door. The doors effortlessly slid open and Major Skra'ath ducked down so he could fit through the slightly too small opening.<p>

"You wanted to see me Captain?" he asked with a smugness in his voice.

"Are your officers ready?" Naomi asked catching the tone in his voice. Skra'ath simply nodded.

"Good," Naomi said, "Commander Paris is in charge, and do try to avoid casualties if you can... on both sides."

Skra'ath grunted, "Is that all?"

Naomi nodded ,"Dismissed," she said, "Senior officer meeting in an hour. I expect you to be there."

* * *

><p>Qural sat in her office looking over the long range scans of the planet they were en route to with a small scowl on her face. There was nothing special about it. Nothing that would require more that just a sweeping transport once the transport inhibitor protected it was taken down. If the ship had been an intrepid class like its predecessor it could simply sweep through the atmosphere inside the field, but a sovereign wasn't designed for such things. It was designed more to be large and impressive and while formidable looked official. It was perfect for a large scale diplomatic mission, but this was a mission for a much more tactically designed vessel.<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi sat at the head of the long table in the observation lounge as her senior officers filed in and sat down. She scanned the room and took note of the expressions on everyone's faces.<p>

"So what do we know?" she asked.

"It's a standard M class world with three continents," Lt. Hanson said as he called up an image of the planet on the holographic viewer in the center of the table.

"And besides the transport inhibitor field possess no significant defenses," Seven finished.

"And the inhabitants?" the captain asked.

"Humanoid," replied the Doctor.

"The Jad'stara," Neelix stated, "They're pirates and have been a blight on this sector for about ten years."

"So what are our options as far as retrieving our property, or is the assault team still the direction we're going?"

Miral sat up straight in her chair, "Head in via shuttle and take down the inhibitor. From there Voyager can simply beam everything back to the ship."

"They will see us coming long before we approach the planet," Seven said, "They do possess advanced sensors."

"No doubt pinched from somewhere," Miral said.

"We could polarize the ablative armor to scatter their sensors," Qural said, "It's not as good as a cloaking device, but we will be able to avoid detection at least until we establish orbit."

"Do it," Naomi ordered, "We get underway in 2 hours. I want everyone ready. Dismissed."

As everyone began getting up to leave Qural walked up to Skra'ath, "Major," she said as he turned to look at her. He smirked as he turned around, "Yes," he said curtly but politely.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Major, I've been working on an idea, and I was wondering if you would care to assist me."

"I don't play lab rat," he said as he began to turn around, but the engineer presented him with a padd.

"I think this might interest you."

He looked down at the padd and grunted, "I'm listening."

"I think it could aid you greatly if a mission like this were to come up again," she said as she took the padd back. "I need to get to Engineering, but we'll talk more after the mission."

He nodded and they went their separate ways. "She's always working on something," Lt. Carmichael said as she fell into step with the major who simply shrugged the best his oversized shoulders would let him. Looking down at the petite woman he smiled, "Some people use their muscles and some use their minds. I always enjoy the results of when they come together," he replied stroking her cranial implant with his bony, clawed finger, "Don't you agree Scar?"

She grimaced at the use of his nickname for her. "When we're on duty I'm Lt. Carmichael, and my name is Scarlet when we're not."

Skra'ath gave her a grunt, "Scar is a proud name for a capable warrior. Those markings on your face add to your beauty as well as your fierceness." She gave him a small smile, which even in the short time he had known her he knew was a rare occurrence. "I'll meet you at the Flyer," she said before tuning off to return to her station.

* * *

><p>Miral sat in the co pilot's seat of the Delta Flyer as Lt. Carmichael was plotting their course.<p>

"_Wildman to Carmichael,_" came the captains voice though the cockpit speakers.

"Carmichael here," she responded without taking her eyes off the console.

"_Once you launch we will be engaging the ablative generators. Once that's done we will have radio silence until the inhibitor field is down._"

"Understood captain, Carmichael out," she said as she closed the channel.

"Ready for this Lieutenant?" Miral asked as Carmichael powered up the engines.

"Call me Scar," she said as she fired the thrusters and the shuttle moved towards the exit of the shuttlebay.

* * *

><p>"Shuttle away," Lt. Hansen said from his station.<p>

"Perfect," Naomi responded, "Wildman to engineering, activate armor and rig us up for silent running."

Energy hummed as the generators mounted onto the skin of the ship began to extend the armore. Once extended power seemed to arc across the ship as they polarized to avoid detection.

* * *

><p>The shuttle lurched as it hit the upper atmosphere of the planet. Scar held tight to the controls to keep the descent stable.<p>

"I've got a reading on the facility that powers the inhibitor field," Miral said, "Looks like that have a courtyard large enough to set down in."

"Agreed," Scar said as she looked at the reading, "Set down right on top of them and get in there before that know whats coming."

After a few minutes the shuttle set down as the few stationed guards started firing on it. "Naomi's going to be pissed if we let the shuttle get too scorched up," Miral quipped.

The hatch on the shuttle opened as Skra'ath and his strike team stormed out into the courtyard. They laid down cover fire taking down the guards. "Clear!" Skra'ath shouted as his team set up a perimeter.

"Remember the captain doesn't want unnecessary causalities," Miral said as she stepped off the shuttle and shouldered her rifle.

Skra'ath scoffed at her, "you may tell the good captain that my people's weapons are on heavy stun."

Miral forced herself to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the major, "Let's just get this done so we can leave," Miral said as the made their way to the main entrance. "Be ready for anything," she said as she forced the door open.

* * *

><p>Scar sat in the cockpit readying the shuttle for departure. In the few seconds since Miral, Skra'ath, and two of the M.A.C.O.'s had entered the facility shots began ringing out in the courtyard. So far the perimeter team had managed to keep them from gaining too much ground, but it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed as the number of assailants continued to grow in mass around them. She jumped as a small explosion sent sparks flying out of one of the panels. Quickly she jumped over to the panel and opened it despite the sparks burning her hand.<p>

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she surveyed the damage. The magnetic interlock for the impulse generator had shorted out from a lucky shot. "Carmichael to Paris," Scar said tapping her communicator, "We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Miral dove behind a cargo container as a disruptor bolt sizzled through the air where her head had just been located.<p>

"verengan Ha' DibaH!" Miral shouted as she leaned out and fired.

"_Carmichael to Paris, we have a problem,_" came Scar's voice through her communicator.

Sighing in frustration Miral tapped her commbadge, "I'm a bit busy here lieutenant!"

"_We lost the impulse manifold_," Scar replied, "_Unless we can get it operational liftoff will be out of the question."_

"Hu'tegh," Miral muttered with annoyance, "Understood. Do what you can."

"_Yes sir,_" Scar said as the channel closed.

"We have a complication Major," Miral shouted as she dove between two containers to take a shot, "The shuttle's been damaged."

Skra'ath grunted in understanding as he let loose a steady stream of fire giving the other two members of the team some space to move up a bit. He caught one of his team take a disruptor bolt to the chest and hit the ground with a smoking hole in his armor, but at least he still appeared to be breathing. He spun his head back to the front as he felt his rifle jerk in his hands. "Mlr'sRg!" he shouted as he looked at the melted and smoking barrel that was still glowing from the disruptor bolt.

"Be glad it hit the barrel and not the chamber", Miral said as she jumped out to provide cover fire for Skra'ath who dove over a barrel trying to grab the fallen soldiers rifle. He had just put his hand on it when he felt an incredible burning sensation in his back that cause his breath to stop short. Groaning he reached back and felt the heat rising off his body armor. He was not seriously injured.

As he stood up and inspected the rifle, he noticed that he had damaged it when he fell after getting shot. Hearing a noise he turned and threw the rifle hitting his would be ambusher in the face. He groaned a bit from where the disruptor shot had melted his armor, but began throwing the cargo containers to keep his enemies off guard. He felt the scar on his face heat up as he ran back into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Crap," Scar muttered as she tried to get the impulse engines online. She had gotten the engine to fire once or twice, but had yet to keep them online. "It won't hold," she said as she tried to seal the break in the manifold again, "It's to far gone the seal won't hold." She slammed her palm into the panel next to the manifold, "Dammit!" she shouted as she pulled the manifold out in an attempt to bypass it.<p>

* * *

><p>Miral watched as Skra'ath took down several of the Jad'stara using nothing but his fist, but they were still greatly outnumbered. Finally they managed to make their way into what appeared to be an office. Miral locked the door so they could have a moment to catch their breath. In the minutes it took them to reach this location both of the soldiers that had come with them had been injured although not critically. She began working at the lone computer terminal that inhabited the room when she noticed a twinkle in the eye of the major.<p>

Skra'ath was watching the door while Paris worked at the console when he saw something hanging on the wall. He smiled when he realized that it was his ax. He pulled it off the wall and looked at the door. "Let them come," he said now that he was once again armed.

Miral worked the console until she heard a series of beeps, "That's it," she said before tapping her commbadge, "Paris to Voyager, We're ready here." She picked up her rifle and motioned for Skra'ath to open the door, "Let's get out of here," she said as she shouldered the weapon.

"With pleasure," Skra'ath replied as he ripped the door open and ran out hissing the pirates with the broad side of the ax to clear a path.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her chair Naomi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when Miral's message came through. It was do or die time and she hoped they could get the transport finished before the Jad'stara realized what was going on.<p>

"Depolarize the armor," she ordered, "And prepare the transporter."

The armor stopped shimmering as the ship became visible to sensors in order to transport their stolen property without the added interference.

"Captain, I'm detecting three ship altering course to intercept us," Lt. Hansen said.

"Arm phasers," Naomi responded as she began to dig her nails into the armrest of her chair.

Scar jumped slightly as Paris and Skra'ath boarded the shuttle. "We're all aboard please tell me you can get us out of here," Miral said as she took a seat.

"I bypassed the manifold," Scar said as the shuttle began to lift off, "But let's make this flight a brief as possible or we'll blow the entire engine."

"Captain I've got the shuttle on sensors," Hansen said from his station, "They're exiting the atmosphere."

"Lay down cover fire until they can dock, then get us the hell out of here," Naomi ordered as the ship shook from a weapons hit.

* * *

><p>The shuttle dodged weapon his as it made its way toward the mighty ship. Just as it reached the back of the nacelles the shuttles engine exploded. Inside Scar as thrown across the cockpit as sparks erupted from it. Miral quickly reroutes the controls and shut down the engine as the tractor beam engulfed the shuttle. She made her way to where Scar was lying, and knelt down to check on her. Scar had a cut on her forehead, but was still alive. As soon as she felt the deck beneath them she pulled the lieutenant out to wait for the med team.<p>

* * *

><p>Crimson beams lashed out from the phaser strips mounted on the ship as Voyager's warp nacelles began charge. There was a brilliant flash of light as the ship jumped into warp leaving the Jad'stara behind and flying towards the Talaxian colony.<p>

* * *

><p>Scar opened her eyes and squinted at the bright lights of sickbay assaulted her. She turned her head to see Skra'ath being treated for his battle wound. She slowly sat up and noticed that he was smiling at her. She swung her feet over the bed when The Doctor came up to her. "You took a pretty sharp blow to the head that caused your cranial implants to shift, but thanks to my expertise you will make a full recovery."<p>

"Thank you Doctor," she said ,"I should get up to the bridge." She tried to stand but was enveloped by dizziness.

"You're off duty for the next 48 hours Lieutenant," The Doctor said.

"Well," Skra'ath said as he made his way to her biobed, "Looks like the little Borg powerplant is mortal after all."

"I do not appreciate your humor at my expense," she said as she managed to successfully stand.

"I do not insult," Skra'ath replied, "Merely state fact."

"I see," Scar replied, "In the future you will refrain from calling me a Borg powerplant."

"I'm starving," Skra'ath stated, "Let us enjoy a meal in my quarters since you are not busy for the next two days."

"Agreed," Scar said with a hint intrigue in her cold voice. "Doctor am I cleared to leave?"

"I don't see why not," he said, "Just return in 24 hours and try to avoid any strenuous activity."

"No promises Doctor," Scar said as she led Skra'ath out of sickbay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review thnx**


End file.
